1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to scan testing of digital circuitry. More particularly it relates to scan testing in high-speed, densely-packed computer circuits where testing the dynamic functionality of each subcircuit is as important as testing its static functionality but where space limitations leave little room for scan test circuitry.